Dance Lessons
by Depressed Chibi
Summary: An AU in which Cole is working at his father's dance studio and is put in charge of help a boy named Zane learn a ballroom waltz. However, Zane is not doing well at keeping up.


**Minific (/ 0 70)/ ~*`.*~`**

.~.

.~.

* * *

"Left foot forward, slide your right to the side, move your feet together. No, that won't do, you have to _sway_ with the music, Ms. Lurenstien.

Cole watched from the doorway as his father danced with one of their more... challenging clients. With no sense of direction or rhythm, Ms. Lurenstien had none of the qualities necessary to learn how to do the chicken dance let alone salsa.

"Y – ow!" Lou yelped, leaping away from the woman and clutching his foot.

She did, however, have all the skills necessary to put his dad in full body cast.

Ms. Lurenstien apologized profusely while Cole's dad was trying his hardest not to let lose a string of swears. Cole couldn't help but laugh at his father's misfortune. Lou picked up the noise from the doorway and shot Cole a deathly glare. He mouthed the word "homework" and made a point to stare Cole down until he complied.

Cole threw himself back down into a plush chair and wheeled it behind the large front desk. The brunet huffed before propping his head up on his hand and staring mindlessly at the computer screen in front of him. The studio had been empty for hours. Beside Ms. Lurenstien, his father, and him of course. There weren't even anymore appointments that day. Cole grabbed his math text book out from the schoolbag beside his feet and flipped through the pages. He tapped his pencil mindlessly against the book and stared at the problem he had left off on. He sighed in a bored manner, but delved into homework anyway.

.~.

.~.

* * *

_.~._

_.~._

_Chriem_

Cole jerked his head up from where it had laid in his text book. He glanced at the silver watch on his wrist, but the hands looked too blurred for him to know what the time actually was. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands in an attempt to scrub the tiredness away.

"U-um, excuse me,"

Cole removed his hands from his face and glanced up. A boy about his age stood in front him, adorn in clothes that seemed to be grabbed right out of a school prep magazine. Cole wanted to role his eyes at the attire, this was a dance studio not some high rollers club, but he restrained himself. The brunet had been taught better than to judge so quickly. The sharp features and periwinkle eyes; however, struck a familiar cord in Cole's memory and caused him to furrow his thick eyebrows.

The familiar stranger adjusted the gym bag that had been over his shoulder and cleared his throat.

"Need something?" Cole asked, taking the hint that he had been staring.

"H-hello, my name is– "

"Zane," Lou called out happily from the dance room. The man half walked-half limped towards the two teens. "I didn't know you were scheduled for today,"

"I was not, sorry. I was going to come in Wednesday, but some things got changed around... " Zane trailed off, obviously nervous of being scolded.

"Hm," Lou hummed, leaning over his son to look at the computer that held all the appointments. "Normally, this type of thing isn't allowed. Punctuality and proper scheduling _is_ very important,"

"I know, sir,"

"_But_ it just so happens there aren't any other appoints for today; I'll be happy to work with you for the rest of the day," Lou said.

The smile on Zane's face was one someone would expect of a child. Cole felt his lips twitch into a small smirk. The front door chimed again before anyone could move.

"I'm sorry, but we're... " Lou's voice died in his throat. He stared at the figure in the doorway. "Aliyah, what brings you here?" Lou asked, his voice showing no hint of emotion.

"Louann," she sang, "I just wanted to stop by and discuss some things with you." The woman, Aliyah, said while walking closer to Cole's dad. She stopped short when she stole a glance at his Cole. "My... you've grown so much," she gasped, a nervous smile on her lips.

To both teens' surprise Lou's face turned hard. Never had Cole seen his father look so cold and hostile. And Lou had only ever seemed caring and warm, though sometimes strict in a fatherly way, to Zane.

"_Aliyah_," Lou warned. The woman opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. She nodded and stepped towards a door leading to a private office. Without a word, Lou walked up next to her and began speaking in a hushed manner.

Cole and Zane looked to each other, as if the other would know anything about the stranger. Both teens were just as confused. After the discussion seemingly ended, Lou turned to look at his son. "Cole, I want you to take over for me,"

It took Cole a few seconds to realize his father meant that he wanted him to go through the dance steps with Zane. "But dad– "

"_**Cole,**_"

"Okay, okay!"

"But, Mr. Brookstone–" Zane started, but fell silent from the look on Lou's face. Quickly, his face softened again.

"It will be fine, Zane. My son can be very patient and understanding, you're in good hands," Lou said firmly. The blonde slowly nodded his head, he trusted his teacher. Lou shot a look to Cole that screamed 'don't make me a liar' before he entered the private room with the woman.

"She looks like you," Zane commented quietly.

Cole pondered the thought, but didn't see any similarity. "Come on," Cole commanded, rising to his feet. He trudged into the dance room with Zane at his heels. "The bathroom is over there," Cole said, pointing to the door – and the only spot on the wall that didn't have a large mirror hanging on it – "change in there."

Zane stared thoughtfully at his feet. "No, that's okay. I'm comfortable in this," Zane answered, throwing his bag to the side.

"_Suuure,"_ Cole drawled, knowing the long pressed pants and button up blouse would prove troubling later. "What were you learning with my dad?" Cole asked, combing through a collection of CD's for appropriate music.

"Just a traditional ballroom dance," Zane answered, kicking off his dress shoes.

"You don't have to– "

"It's a lot safer if I do,"

Cole couldn't help but cringe. Of course he'd get a Ms. Lurenstien, that was his karma for laughing at his dad. He popped in a CD he thought would work before walking to the middle of the room. Hesitantly, Zane approached and stopped short a foot before Cole, whom had his hands out for Zane to take hold of.

As their hands touched they began to sway with the soft music. Cole lead Zane through a firm hand on his shoulder and soft commands every so often. So far there hadn't been a single problem. Sure, the boy was moving a bit more slowly than what was necessary, but that could be fixed with practice.

Minutes passed with the two dancing from one side of the room to another. It was relaxing to say the least. Cole was about to tell Zane that he wasn't as bad a dancer as he made himself out to be when it finally happened. Cole pulled Zane forward, but there was a longer pause than usual.

Suddenly his right knee jerked forward, jabbing Cole in his thigh. Cole yelped and fell back a step, but the distance didn't save him from being headbutted in the chin. Zane's attempts at regaining his balance were futile and he tumbled to the ground, pulling his dance partner along with him.

Both hit the ground with a hard '_smack'._

"What happened?" Cole groaned, rubbing his chin.

"I– I just... nothing, it was accident. I guess my feet just fell out from under me," Zane said, forcing a laugh.

"Whatever," Cole said dryly, not believing the blonde's words, but not not caring enough to investigate it. "You say something?" Cole ask when he heard a soft mummer coming from next to him.

"Twenty-three," Zane repeated, his voice sounded almost woeful.

Out of slight suspicion, Cole looked at the watch on his arm. Sure enough, it had been twenty-three minutes since the start of their practice.


End file.
